Sąd nad tytanem
by Sujishi
Summary: W tym miejscu powinien być opis, ale nawet ja nie potrafię takowego wymyślić do tego fica. Efekt chorej wyobraźni dwóch osób, które nasztachały się powietrzem. Żadnych pairingów, żadnego przesłania, napisane dla zabawy i tak powinno być odbierane. Miłego czytania (każdemu, kto się skusi) :)


_Teksty "z telefonu" pochodzą z gry "League of Legend", ale nie ma to żadnego wpływu na całość tekstu, dlatego nie zostało umieszczone w sekcji "crossover"._

* * *

\- Cisza! - mężczyzna siedzący przy stole na końcu przestronnej sali wrzasnął, podnosząc się lekko. Musiało to być dla niego niezłym wyzwaniem, patrząc na jego rozmiary. Ciekawe, jak wracał do domu? Może ktoś go tam zanosił? Albo po prostu siedział tu całą noc? Muszę to kiedyś sprawdzić...

\- Dzisiejsza sprawa dotyczy tej kobiety, która sprowadziła w granice naszego muru tytana. - poinformował, biorąc do ręki jakieś papiery. No i gratulacje dla niego, wie o czym będzie gadać. Ciekawe, czy wyczytał to w tych dokumentach, czy w jakiś inny sposób dowiedział się, że to właśnie noga tego tytana zmiażdżyła ścianę w budynku obok?

\- Maisha Kagamine, przyznajesz się do tego, że wczoraj o godzinie 11.46 wprowadziłaś do naszego miasta tytana?

\- Wprowadziłam, to niezbyt dobre słowo. - powiedziała osoba, która stała na środku pomieszczenia, naprzeciw stołu sądu. Jej ręce zostały przymocowane za pomącą łańcuchów do słupa, wpuszczonego głęboko w ziemię. Jakby on cokolwiek zmieniał... - Wprowadziłabym go, gdyby grzecznie za mną szedł. Nie szedł, więc go do tego zmusiłam.

\- Czyli nie tylko wpuściłaś tu tytana, ale jeszcze go do tego zmusiłaś?

\- Zgadza się. - oświadczyła, dumna ze swojego czynu.

\- Należysz do korpusu zwiadowców. Do tego składu, który działa niezależnie od całego systemu? - upewnił się.

\- Nie wiem, czy mogę odpowiedzieć na tak tendencyjne pytanie, bowiem moja wysublimowana delikatność, połączona z niezaprzeczalnym wdziękiem i urokiem osobistym, oraz nietuzinkowa elokwencja i erudycja oraz niebanalne poczucie humoru mogłyby wywołać u audytorium syndrom zaniemówienia a tego chciałabym uniknąć. - Co ona ćpała...?

\- Słucham?

\- Z etymologicznego punktu widzenia, dochodząc do konkluzji, iż aprobata owych tendencji absolutnie dezorganizuje elementy abstrakcji, przebywanie w twoim płytkim basenie intelektualnym jest awykonalne.

\- Czyli tak, czy nie?

\- Nie będę z tobą konwersować, ponieważ egzystujesz w dołku intelektualnym, co aktualnie koliduje z moimi imperatywami.

\- Czy twój przełożony wie o tym? - zapytał, pragnąc jak najszybciej zmienić temat. Właśnie, Maisha, czy twój przełożony o tym wie?

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie. - mruknęła, rozglądając się po sali. Osunęłam się niżej na krześle, by nie dać się zauważyć. Jeżeli zostałabym dostrzeżona, nie byłoby tak zabawnie.

\- W takim wypadku chyba nie mam innego wyjścia, jak skazać cię na karę śmierci. - zdecydował sędzia, wyraźnie nudząc się tym przesłuchaniem. Zresztą, od razu było wiadomo, że po to się tu zebrali.

\- Kwintesencją mojej wypowiedzi niech będzie fakt, iż wynik dzisiejszej uroczystości nie będzie miał wpływu na pozytywną aurę i moje wyśmienite samopoczucie. - odpowiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Rivaile, proszą odprowadzić skazaną. - rozkazał, stojącemu przy barierce zwiadowcy, najwyraźniej dochodząc do wniosku, że nie ma sensu zastanawiać się nad sensem tych wypowiedzi. Czemu zajmował się tym ten kurdupel? A, tak, bo to on ją złapał... Jakby było to trudne, gdy ma się do czynienia z tą osobą po pijanemu...

\- Och, Leviasz ma się mną zająć? Może bym się przestraszyła, gdyby chociaż sięgał mi do łokci. - zaśmiała się Maisha. Co z nią jest nie tak?

W każdym razie, chyba najwyższy czas kończyć to przedstawienie. Podniosłam się z krzesła i leniwie podeszłam do środka sali.

\- Dobra, koniec imprezy. - ogłosiłam, przeskakując barierkę.

\- Taicho! - ucieszyła się moja fukutaicho, zauważając mnie. Posłałam jej groźne spojrzenie.

\- Z tobą później pogadam. Tak łatwo ci tego nie wybaczę. - ostrzegłam.

\- I słusznie! Wpuścić tytana do naszego miasta! - oburzył się sędzia. Biedactwo, najwyraźniej wciąż myślał, że ma jakąś władzę.

\- Nie o to mi chodzi. Poszłaś zabijać kaca na tytanach i nawet mnie nie zaprosiłaś! A potem kolejna impreza, też bez poinformowania mnie! Trochę szacunku do przełożonych! - wściekałam się. Chyba miałam do tego prawo?

\- Tytan... - próbował wtrącić swoje trzy grosze koleś przy stole.

\- Sama od dawna o tym myślałam, żeby milicja miała co robić. Ale ja nie zadowoliłabym się tym 3-metrowym maleństwem. - machnęłam na niego ręką, jakbym przepędzała irytującą muchę. Chociaż nie, ja właśnie to robiłam. On był tą muchą. - Co teraz mam według ciebie zrobić? - zapytałam ją.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę wizualny aspekt tego zagadnienia jest ono zbyt specyficzne w swojej strukturze obiektywnej i wobec tego w ramach szowinizmu i abstrakcjonizmu absolutnie nie wchodzi w rachubę bo jeżeli ktoś komuś coś a nikt nikomu nic to po cóż i na cóż. A co się tyczy względem tego to i owszem gdyż z punktu patrzenia na punkt widzenia, kwintesencja omawianego zagadnienia jest nam bardzo dobrze znana. Lecz jeśli o mnie chodzi to nie wiem o co chodzi.

\- Co ty właściwie robisz?

\- Udaję, że jestem mądra. - No tak...

\- Zmień dillera. - co innego mogłam jej poradzić? - A co do waszych ludzi, proponuję...

\- Zdemistyfikowanie i zdemitologizowanie niezidentyfikowanych obiektów latających. - wcięła się.

\- Myślałam o zmianie kadry, ale to też może być... Cokolwiek to znaczy.

\- Twój sposób konwersacji jest nieadekwatny, gdyż pływasz w zbyt płytkim basenie słów by ze mną poprawnie konwersować.

\- Wiesz chociaż, co mówisz?

\- Nie wiem.

\- To wiele wyjaśnia.

Wyciągnęłam swoje ostrze i przecięłam łańcuchy na dłoniach Maishy. Później się z nią rozliczę...

\- Zatrzymać je! Kara ma zostać wykonana! - wrzasnął pan sędzia, wskazując nas palcem.

Natychmiast na ogrodzonym terenie znalazło się pięciu żołnierzy w pełnym umundurowaniu. Nuda.

Jeden z nich został położony jednym kopem z półobrotu. Właśnie dlatego tytany w obrębie murów by się przydały. Ci frajerzy nie potrafili nawet jednego ataku dobrze przyjąć.

\- An enemy has been slain! - rozległ się kobiecy głos. Odwróciłam się zdziwiona. No tak, Maisha dorwała telefon...

Odwróciłam się, tylko po to, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z kolejnym przeciwnikiem. I z nim nie miałam za dużo problemów.

\- Double kill! - ten sam głos...

Odbiłam cios miecza i rękojeścią swojego ostrza uderzyłam atakującego w kark.

\- Triple kill! - ponownie telefon.

Mocno już zirytowana uderzyłam głową kolejnego przeciwnika o barierkę.

\- Quadra kill! - dlaczego ta kobieta tak się ekscytowała? Przecież ona tylko podkłada głos...

Ostatniego z przeciwników po prostu wyrzuciłam przez okno. Nikt nie zauważy jednej zbitej szyby więcej, po wczorajszym ataku tytana...

\- Penta kill!

\- Nie możesz przestać? - zapytałam, odwracając się i zamachując się swoim mieczem... chyba o kimś zapomniałam. Tępą stroną ostrza uderzyłam Leviego w twarz. Ten zatoczył się do tyłu, gdzie został przygnieciony butem mojej fukutaicho.

\- Ace!

\- Sksułaś mi heksa killa... - poinformowałam, patrząc na pobojowisko. - Sorka, Chibi. - dorzuciłam, kierując to do Leviasza.

\- Gomen, taicho... Co do wczoraj...

\- Zapomnij. - machnęłam ręką. - Jak cię nie było, urządziliśmy sobie rajd, wybijając wszystko w promieniu kilku kilometrów. Osoba z największą ilością trupów na koncie dostawała flaszkę.

\- Ej! - oburzyła się.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że mnie nie zaprosiłaś, więc to ty sprzątasz po wczorajszej imprezie. Całe koszary.

\- Jasne. - mruknęła. Opuściłam budynek. Za sobą usłyszałam cichy protest sędziego. Nie słyszałam, co mówi, ale bardzo wyraźnie usłyszałam odpowiedź Maishy. Albo raczej jej telefonu.

\- Captain Teemo on duty!

Bez różnicy. Wiem już, w co nie zagrają ci ludzie.


End file.
